Something for Everyone
'Introduction' So... Taking a page out of my Legato teacher's book, I'm going to have a little somethin for all the regulars 'on the wiki. '''On each person's name, feel free to add something-- whether it be a word, a sentence, or a paragraph-- you feel describes them '''until we have a post that could possibly make a few days less suckish for you all. Yus, this is random. Just go along with it and be honest '(kindly; if you have nothing good to say about someone, don't say it at all) and we'll see how it goes :P Note:' if you have nothing next to your name', that's not a bad thing, and for sure it doesn't make you a horrible person! It just means people don't know you that well yet, and that can easily be remedied. This isn't a competition, anyway. Best of wishes, ~''Bitchypuff ''(of the Kinkypuff Girls) 'Peoples ' 'Aaron9999' - Who is this guy? Why does he have a fetish to the number 9? - Gar - OHAI BOI HAI!!! -Blondie -Jer Bear, everyone's gotta have a fetish for something! @Aaron yousa fun on swtor. I liek chu :3-Cher 'Albert Spark' - Where's your chin? Just kidding, bro, you're my good friend and I like to talk to you every chance I get. - Boog - Girly sparkles!! You're not a girl. Stop acting like it! ~Goldai - "Spark" backwards = "Kraps" - Gar -Heyo Brony Bro! (: -Blondie - You will foreverly be known as pony boy. The first time we meet i guess we instantly became friends. Its nice to see that we have remained that way. -Jase ALLY SON!!!!! <3<3<3 kno that despite my bein buseh (the corner is pickin up business ;) ) i be makin you monees and always thinkin bout how to provide for chu. i will always be thur. juss ask goldface to text me or somefin if i aint on chat, or if i b on chat track me down bb cus i luv chu. -Yo Mama - Hey, first of all, I think I should say I adore you :3. We sometimes flirt, but I never know if it's just flirting or if we actually like each other a bit. It would be fun to make sure, because I am making thousands of scenarios in my head and yea.. Your wiki is cool, I can't wait for it to be full of people. Don't stop being awesome-Jess. Hey Alby. We've been through alot together, and through it all, I'm glad we remained friends. You're such a nice guy, who would do anything for anyone. I really appreciate our friendship, and the fun and laughs we've had together. I love ya. ~Liz -Sparkly Otter in a tuxedo - Storm - ^(Lul ya right)^ - 'Basil Bridgebain' - STEP 7!!! - Boog & Basil -KNEE-CAP'D! -Basil BUFFALOSHITE! -Basil - WE'RE GONNA TAKE THIS CHEESE GUN TO LEVEL 7! (level 7, not step 7 :0) ~Goldai - FIRE ZE CHEESE CANNON AT DARKNESS!!!!!! - Bill24601 - Just. no. - Gar -CHAOSSSSSSSSS <3 . Also... heeeeeeeeere's blondie!!!! *insert maniacal cackle* -Blondie -*Agentofchaosmode* *stolenfromgoldy* -Cher -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHmyIOhWmpw SICK NIGHT BITCHES - Storm 'Beautiful Blonde' - Hey, you're my musical buddy and I'm always happy we get to chat! - Lord Chancellor Baby-Face (UPDATE) HUFFLEPUFF! -Zimmerness ftw! We shall start the Zimmer Revolution and rap shall be roasted next to a PIG! ~Goldai -"Hey alex does this smell like chloroform to you? BLONDIE GET THE ROPE AND THROW HIM IN THE TRUNK WE GOT SOME SPANX TO RAID BEFORE THAT BITCH WAKES UP! HURRY BEFORE THE POLICE COME AND THREATEN US WITH CLUBS AND DONUTS!" You're an amazingly nice, happy, funny, and cute chica. There's not much inaccurate about your name! ~Cherfish - I hate you Tom. - Gar -You get on my nerves a lot but your there when i deal with you know who :P so thank you Blondeh - Bill24601 - Herro /slap Though you are very weird somtimes its nice to have a friendly conversation each time we enter chat, such as " /slap /slap". -Jase - <3 -Jess. Hey new friend! I am the 6 fingured man.... JK :) Thanks for being my friend! I hope to remain friends for years to come. - Nate Huntington -Meow!! ~Keira -Slap my ass - Well, here you go. -YouDon'tKnowWho -You so fabulous ;) - Storm 'Bill24601' - I used to get on your nerves (still do) but I'm thrilled to have a chat with you every once-in-a-while! - Susan -Jaybird! (Liz is trying to steal that name from me and call you that D:) You're a great friend and even though you get really upset over pvps you're normally a nice person to be around (unless you're ranting about people you don't like, then it's fun to just eat popcorn and laugh at you :3). ZIMMERNESS! ~Goldai -I GET ON HIS NERVES MORE @susan :P steakbuddiessss <3 ~Cherbacca - PRISONER 24601. YOU'RE TIME IS UP AND YOUR PAROLE'S BEGUN. etc etc etc - Gar YOUR* -You, sir, are ridiculous. But you're also one of the first people from this chat that I met! :P Plus, anything negative about you is hereby negated since YOU LOVE LES MIS. ^_^ -Blondie -Yugioh buddy, I enjoyed our funny times too! ~Keira I'm still stronger than you - storm 'Black Angel BR' -Where'd you go? You still owe me a warzone! :P You're a smart person and you write good fanfics, I hope you become active on chat again, or else I might just get CW to kill you :4 ~Goldai - hey. - Gar -I miss you, and you're absolutely fabulous. ^_^ Come back so that we can have more history chats! D: -Blondie 'Blake Stewart' - Anonymous welcomes you. -You're one flakey stew of warts :5 ~Goldai -You're never afraid to say what needs to be said, and you have quite the repertoire of sex jokes :P Carry on! ~Cher - He is capable of pissing me off AND making me love him (homo) at the same time. for that I prasie him. -Gar - Honestly, I only really know you through others' opinions of you. And when I have talked to you, you've pissed me off. :P But 'ello anyways! -Blondie Hey bro, thanks for being a great friend - Nate Crestbreaker 'BohemianKing' - All I know is that people call him "BK" - Gar -I don't know you very well... yet! So carry on, laddy buck. :P -Blondie -I dont know know you but your name reminds me of bohemian rhapsody, therefore I like you already. - Storm 'BoogieMango' - Haaaai. I'm not gonna call you my twin, cause I'm not that ugly (<3), but I will say that you're one of the few film score lovers here, and as you mentioned we like some of the same stuff. So, give up Williams for a bit and JOIN THE ZIMMER REVOLUTION! ~Goldai -Chan! You're adorable, funny, and you try to help us out when you can. Oh, did I mention funny? Ok yas. ~Pants - Boog I feel like would make a great little brother on some American sitcom about a family in Indianapolis. - Gar - SUSAN SUSAN!!!!!! you get on my nerves a lot and think your so smart when it comes to movie trivia :P but your a cool guy and a Music lover through and through - Bill24601 - Booger (Lord Chancellor Babyface), you're like a little bro to me. You can piss me off on occasion, but you're also funny and have exceptional taste in music! xD So carry on! -Blondie -Ohaii boogie of the mango - storm 'Captaingoldvane2' -ROPED LLAMAS! Yousa my foo, my 1.5st in command, my orangemail keeper, my "thingthatwon'tshutup" (hehe, thing ;) ), one of the strangest creatures I've ever met, and you're kinkily hilarious. Mesa proud to call you mine, idjit. <3 ~Tuls - Greetings, long lost twin (no)! I just wanted to say that you're an awesome dude (most of the time) and I'm glad we're friends. We like a lot of the same stuff, and sometimes that's spooky. Anyway, bye! - Chance I'm kinky and I know it ;) Why must you make shitty sex jokes and then ruin my own? -David :) - Many apologies... CaptainGoldvane397 is mine, and his anus is better than your's - Goldy Goldy Goldy Goldlock Holmes , Batvane , Bitchy Richy (came up with that just now hehe) Why so Serious.... Your one of my best friends on internet we like a lot of same stuff ZIMMAH FTW!!, we have had our differences in here and on potco as we fought a never ending battle to see who was better (it was me xD), you listen to me rant about the foolishness of the wikis and calm me down when im in rant mode (kind of :P), But your one of few people i can tell personal stuff and yeah.... being your friend is one of bonuses of putting up with this place xD. -Bill24601 = The REAL Batman! Muahahhahaa - ZIMMERNESS. SO MUCH OF IT. <3 We must talk more, Goldy. :P But as far as I can tell, you're a generally fantastic person! ^_^ -Blondie BBC's "Sherlock" Is better! :3 - Scotty -I'll work on the threesome as soon as I finish your's and dents and get inspiration :P ~Keira -hi ~Stew - Nutty Brothers. That's what we are. And I do not owe you anything anymore. You monthster you :0 - YouMaybeKnowWho - why didn't i leave a comment here yet - par 'CWalker' Walker! You're a really funny guy and a fun swtor partner. btw, Dent says you guys share the title to the creator of "Confuzzled" :3 ~Goldai 'David McMartin Son Of Sparrow' - I am your master. - Gary? GARY!! ~Goldai -Ummm, Gary? (awesomestrandompersonyouwillevermeetbesidesroger) ~Cherai -You seen those warriors from Hammerfell? They got curved penises. BIG. Curved. Penises.~Par - Is mayonnaise an instrument? - Gar - If only for the sake of leaving something for everybody, hello! -Blondie - David laying on the ground with a bag of weed up one nostril and a lighter up the other nostril while he's twitching.. - Storm 'Dentface' - Dentures, you're a stud. - Boog - Dentah! You're a great partner, and I'm glad that you ended up being the founder of this place. We agree on almost everything (except eating fish) and sometimes you take words out of my mouth you bass turd. We need to write that medieval story :P ~Goldai -JUANNY! -tacklespanishjug- mah best friend, mah kinkypuff, mah brotha, mah third hand man (heheheh -pokes goldy-) :3 you're wickedly hilarious, steadfast despite my bitchypuffness, and the second person who's ever coaxed the infamous idiotgrin out of me. If cactus rape could describe affection for someone you'd be spiked hard ;) ~Dacher - Johnny "Two Face" Dent you have always been cool even though i questioned your actions you also keep us informed of whats coming in the movie universe and pirates 5 - Bill24601 - k. - Gar - Dentaloohoo! Halloo! I honestly haven't talked to you much, but I can attest to your all-around fabulousness! (: -Blondie 'G-man.' - G-man, the sexiest gangster on the planet. He fucks both women, children, and men. -ONLY YOU can prevent corporate espionage -Erm exchooz me. I agree with the first comment. Stay thirsty, my friends :3 ~Cher - The way he moves his body turns me on. The way his mind is always wet makes me ready. - Gar - If only for the sake of leaving something for everybody, 'ello. -Blondie -Thank you so much for the math help, and in the future as well! Math genius! ~ Keira 'GenLawrence' -LARRY!!! Come back D: ~Goldai -I swear I thought he said Gary... Owell. -joins the chant- GAAAARYYYYYY COME BACKKKKKK! ~Cher - do I have to? - Gar -Granny Law!!!! you must come back fool, but seriousness you were one of my first best friends and introduced me to wiki "Damn you and thank you" hehe -Bill24601 - I don't know you, but 'ello! -Blondie 'Gibbsgirl11' - Liz, we're great friends and I'm glad that we get to talk a lot! You're one of my closest friends on the wiki and you're a fantastic singer! Follow your dreams. - Chancellor "Baby-Face" Mango -I need a fresh warm Lizza right NAOW! Hurry up then, get the oven going, I'm hungry! :6 ~Goldai -@Foo if Manguin hears you say that he'll be beyond pissed... "THAT'S MY WARM LIZZA! STOP RIGHT THERE!" :P Despite having our differences in the past, I can genuinely say you're a great person with morals (ZOMG A NONSLUT PRETTY GIRL! catch it in a pokeball :0) and a great singer. Best of wishes! ~Cher -Lizzeh, you annoy me at times (ok a lot of times :P) but your still one of my good sister friends :D - Bill24601 - Sorry I cursed you out heh - Gar - SHOWA RACES!!! Haha, Liz, we have our differences but we also have our similarities! (: It's fun talking to you, and you're a FABULOUS ZEBRA!!! Also, I owe my speedy showers to you. :P -Blondie - I remember the first day we meet, you were funny, very friendly, kind, thoughtful and stuck to your views no matter how much people said other. And you still are that person. Our friendship had some bumps in the past but it never fell and i am glad for that. You are a true friend -Jase Liz, I cant believe we have been friends for so many years! I hope we will remain friends for years to follow :P You are the definition of a true friend - Nate C. - I'm not really good at this, so I'll just say the only thing that needs being said. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you - YouKnowWho - Like I said, I'm not really good at this... But here goes. You're my light every day, you shine brighter than the sun, moon, and stars. You're the reason why I smile, you make me happy every minute we're together. You're my flower, you bloom every day to something more beautiful than before. Even spending a few minutes with you, makes me feel better on a bad day. I cannot stop thinking about you, but that's a good thing, cause I never want to stop thinking about you. I love you - YouKnowWho2 'Herc75' - Hey, buddy! I am glad we met and became great friends! I love your snaps. mmmmm so delicious - Boog -SEAHAWKZ FTW! ~Goldai -DAT GRIMMGIRL DOE. Yousa my hilarious BROOOOOOMANTIC partner in crime and Gold-harassment. Oh, and you made me drop my phone in the sand twice pottery-hunting in AZ. Oh, and you need to be less awesome/pervy. You're not even Pervypuff, and there cannot be a D'artagnan of the Kinkypuff Girls! I REJECT YOUR REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY PURNIS. ~Tina - Who? - Gar -HEYO! You, sir, have ridiculously fabulous taste in music, and it is all your fault that I have about 8,230,172 links saved in favorites. You're probably the person on this chat that I've talked the most to, and if I'm tired it's ALLYOURFAULT. Jerkface. Oh, and question... if you could only listen to one band for the rest of your life, who would it be? FALL OUT BOY OR VAN HALEN?! :0 -Blondie - Wif. <3 -Jess. -Sir, you are absolutly.... Weird. in a good way. ;3 'BUFFALOSHITE!" - Basil, The Big Cheese. 'James Goldtimbers (welcome teh newbie!)' - noep noep noep not another goldtimbers. - Gar -HEY! I just met you! And this is craaaaaazy! But YOU CAN'T HAVE MY NUMBER, STALKER. Go in peace to love and to serve waffles! ^_^ -Blondie -OH GOD THEY'RE RELATED? *slow much* you're pretty kind and level headed, stay off my stuffed duck and we'll be dandy :3 -Cher JAMES!!!!!!!!!!! - Storm 'Jason Blademorgan' - When we first met, we hated each other. I'm glad that changed. - Boog - Stanley!!! ~Goldai - You shot me in the foot. For that, I shall haunt your prostate. - Gar - OH HEY! /slap :D Your hair is fluffy! :0 rofl -Blondie -His hair looks like mine when it was short. Are we secretly related? Now for something relevant.. You're sweet and polite to everyone, even when they're in period mode (R00D!), and I cannot tell you how much that is appreciated. Best of wishes, and keep it up (: -Cher -LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE! XD You sir are glorious for doing that! - Storm 'Jeremiah Garland' - Blame Obama for the world's problems. -only together will we crush the oppressive capitalist pigs-par - Garlic! Yeah, that's right, garlic! Garlic garlic garlic! I said I wanted GARLIC in this soup! Uggh ~Goldai - Garlic bread, Mr. Garland? -Jase - Hello there Steve. I dislike you immensely, although I'm not quite sure why. -Blondie -Thank you. Even though it might be creepy, I adore you. Have confidence in yourself, you're seriously someone great. If you need to talk, I am always here. - Jessica (Vic.) -OH MY JESUS. HYDROXIDE HYDROXIDE HYDROXIDE YES! YOU TASTE SO GOOD... and daaamn do you take a good nomming like a pro. And you're awesome.. and intelligent.. and you have a sexy beard... :3 -Cherbear -You're reaction to my gay porn on skype, was the best moment between us ever :P ~Keira -If you were a booger, I know exactly what I'd do. I'd blow boogers out on a tissue and then throw that tissue away in my trash. Then I'd take the bag out of that trash and throw it into a trash compactor. Then, I'd blow up that trash compactor. But it's okay, because being a booger is no way to live. And you weren't the booger I just talked about. You'd be safe on a tissue in a glass case guarded by laser-jizzing monsters from the planet Raxacoffaloropius. HEUGH. -David OH ^ - Crabmaster 90210 -Olawdy Garland has been my daddeh for a very long time now, helped me through so much and I love annoying him with his favorite song "Jeremiah was a bullfrog" I shall nevahh get you coffee!!! And your package of hot pink spandex, cheetah print spandex and leopard thong shall be arriving anytime soon. - Storm 'Jim Logan' - anime iz sucki - Keep up the good fanon, man. If I got some more time I wouldn't mind co-writing something with you. ~Goldai - Respect for ma nigga brutha - Gar -Your WRESTLING IS FAKE!!!!!! - Bill24601 - You are a FANTASTIC writer and a good friend! Keep up the good work (: -Blondie -Eventually, one of those chicks Chan keeps gettin friend requests from will be your girlfriend... it is then that the process of corruption shall begin. GARY! GARY! GARY! -Cher -Ignore Bill, WWE forever, and Nii-chan, thanks for being there! ~Keira -JIMMY<3 you mah buddy - Storm 'John Breasly' -MY ARCH NEMESIS! <3 <3 <3!! ~Goldai - I know we've had our ups and downs, but I like all your moaning sounds <3 - Gar - Eh. -Blondie -I've been a real idjit not responding to your kik messages (once I finally found my iPod hiding under my bed, it decided not to let me know you'd ever said anything) but I do give a shit! Despite you screwing with my friends a lot on PPW I don't judge you and you're actually pretty cool :P -Cher It has been an honor serving under you sir :P I hope to see you on the wiki and hopefully on POTBS. - Nate Crestbreaker Stay peachy and keep haxoring them seedlings. :3 -David 'JoshuaCoalskull ' - I'm still gonna call you Jz :P WHAT happened to RGIII?! Use your Redskin fan power and bring him back! :P ~Goldai - I have a friend in real life named Joshua he is from Korea. - Gar - I haven't really talked to you, but 'ello! (: -Blondie 'Katbluedog' -You're an extremely nice and mature person. I still don't like the way your adminship ended at PPW, and I hope you stay here for a while, even after POTCO closed. You're still a MC gamer! :P ~Goldai an* MC Gamer Anyway, I feel the same way as the illiterate Goldfinch. :3 - Boogie - I will never forget that special night we had together in late September of '09 <3 - Gar - 'ello! (: -Blondie -Goldai y u take the words out ma mouth. No seriously though, I'm with him. You're cool, though you probably dislike our excessive perversion xD -Cher -I wish you got to see my hula dancer with big boobs statue on minecraft :( it was the best gift ever - Storm 'Kate Seaeagle' -I stole your doggy you-know-what, and unless you start talking to Bill more I'm not giving it back :7 ~Goldai - Kate Sissy! - Bill24601 - Yeah don't know you - Gar -KATE MY LOVE! rofl. xD But seriously, you've been my friend forevers and you're the reason I came to this chat! (: Also, I'm better than Bill, right? :0 Oh, ALSO- MOMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! -Blondie of course! -Goldy means kitty porn, and don't listen to him, I'll still give you shipments via the black market... Chicks do that for each other, gotta help a sista out <3 sistas before mistas! -Cher 'Keira Kinover-Mar' -You're a funny person, and I would say more nice things but I'm withholding that til you finish the thing! :8 ~Goldai - To the most magical princess unicorn japanese empress in the land of the cloud elves, I salute you. - Gar -Krissy Sissy- we have always been good friends even though i dont like some of stuff you do but your still a friend and one of the best figters i met - Yugioh Zexal Buddy!!!! -Bill24601 - Your story is fantastic and your vlog is quite interesting! :P Mmmmrrraaouuuw! - Blondie -GOLDY WANTS MORE THREEWAY PRONS CAUSE SEX SCENES WITH HIM AND DENTAH TURN HIM OOOOON! ;) *secret=revealed* Those are awesome, but then again, you're more than just that. You make me proud to be female, because if there were really typical chicas on here, I'd probably be eyerolling at them all the time and secretly plotting to fork them to death. Yousa were born cooler den dat. -Cher MEOW! - Nate Huntington 'KittyNomsYou' -pussynomsyou <3 - -exchooz me but um liek ur 1 of mah bestest budz and ur liek da sistah i always wanted ;_; screw newbie cher ftw-hurmit -You're the single most annoying, agitating, and aggravating human being I've ever encountered <3. ~The slippery fish that youu caaan't caaaatch :(6)9 No more Gary, I beg of you. -David - Yes. YES. PLEASE. MORE. NOM ME. i bet your hair smells like god's semen (mmm), love you <3 - Gar -Alrught miss Bitchypuff we started out as good friends always wrestling and talking (usually you beating me up) then we got a little more serious :P (you were one of best girlfriends and friends i had and met) even though i know we cant be the same as we were before we dated your still Ma Seakbuddy Cher! (btw had steak today so Suck it Muahahhaha xD) - Bill24601 -Cher! You. Are. Fabulous. I know that if I ever need to talk, I can pm you. (: I haven't talked to you lots, but every time I do, I'm glad I did! (lol :P ) you're hilarious, crazy, and ridiculously kind and helpful. Hope I talk to you even more! ^_^ -Blondie (p.s.- you WORK that sassy ankle/toilet seat combo, girl!) So do I. ^ IT WAS MY IDEA BETCH xD ^ -Cher -We must have "awesome" times with the others at some point :P ~Keira - Tinia, you are one sick owl loving cat, from Windexington. And for that, I am eternally grateful. You are truly a good friend (mostly.... :0) - YouShallNeverKnowWho -You has cute laugh ~(o.o)~ *le chewbaca sound* - Storm 'Lord Andrew Marrace' - YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! - † THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU † - Gar - I don't know you, but 'ello! -Blondie -MMM DAT MARRACE... y u no come on here moar doe :c -Cher 'Marc Cannonshot' - On a tiny little island - Gar - 'ello! -Blondie 'Nate Huntington (welcome teh newbie!)' - Full of gay romance <3 - Gar - As you wish! R.O.U.S.'s. Hear that, princess? Those are the shrieking eels! THE CLIFFS OF INSANITY! DON'T SAY THAT NAME, I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT NAME! ( Humperdink, Humperdink, HUMPERDINK!!!) Get Back, witch! -I'm not a witch I'm your wife!!! Anybody want a peanut? BOOOOO!!! HALLO! MY NAME IS INIGO MONTOYA! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! PREPARE TO DIE. Eeeeuughhhww, is this a kissing part? INCONCEIVABLE!! NEVER GO AGAINST A SICILIAN WHEN DEATH IS ON THE LINE! (haha, hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- *dies* ) Good Night, Nate. Sleep well. I'll likely kill you in the morning. ^_^ -Blondie -^^ Hello My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die! - Storm -I don't know why, but your name is sexy. G'day! :P -Cher -My new cat buddy! Meow! ~Keira 'Nults McKagan' - WRESTLING IS FAKE! - Here's to Nults, the third smartest guy I know (John Belushi, Dr. Phil). - Gar -YOUR WRESTLING IS FAKE!!! - Bill24601 -Ohao Nultseh! /wave -Blondie 'Parax.' - You belong in the room deepest underground at Guantanamo Bay, you lunatic/genius. :) - Crabmaster 90210 - No, you belong in one of two places: #A mental hospital #A control room on the latest massive war machine constructed by Mother Russia, powered by the soul of Slenderman. ~Goldai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTHklXyutC8 ~David http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntQrrW9t6a8 EAT IT! - Crabmaster 90210 - Shit, it's a maze. - Gar - Hello dinkus- Jase, i stole your line :3 Parax, launch the nukes at Goldvane. - Scotty -You, sir, are absurd. You piss me off on a regular basis, but you also amuse me. :P -Blondie -AI LURF YOO FLEEF! I don't even know how long it's been since we met.. what, 3 or 4 years now? I can't thank you enough though. Literally, you brought me everything I have here, you corrupted me (so gud doe), you're my brother in logic and hybridism, and I swear you have some freakin epic stories. We must plot moar... Exterminate the mortals and sacrifice them to the almighty soul of Markimash/Yamiplier. FLEEB IGA QUEESHKEEF IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SLENDY -Kitty,stillhasnoideawhythisismyname -The one person in the universe to introduce me to Yamimash, THANK YOU! And I love ya! ~Keira - WIN IT FOR MOTHER RUSSIA -Storm 'Peter Coalvane' - If only you were white, then I would buy you dinner ;) - Gar - I don't really know you, but for the sake of leaving a message, hullo! -Blondie 'Roger Wildeagle' - hi - Gar -HIDE THE LADY CLOTHES, TIA'S GOT A SPATULA AND SKULL IS IN POST-MINDBLOWING AMNESIA AGAIN! TAKE ONLY THE INVISIPANTS YOU NEED AND ESCAPE... TO THE BOX! -Cher/BaconSquadLover 'Sam Revenge ' - rofl what - Gar -GINGA NINJA SAMCHEZ! I BETTER SEE YOU ON CHAT MOAR >:0 you are my brother from another mother (hermit's more like my strangely brother-aged father) and I miss talking randomness with your epic ass D: -Cher -So magestic - Storm 'Stormwalker00' - Thunderstorm! You're, like, totally wicked! - Boog - Stormeh! Get me my coffee! - Gar - LEEDLE LEDDLE LEDDLE LEE. - Jase -LOKI BUDDY!!!!- Bill24601 -STORM! (: -Blondie Hai dare banana queen xD - Nate Huntington( Crestbreaker) 'Stpehen' -You're a good admin, never got a chance to get to know you very well but pretty much the same thing I wrote for Kat goes for you as well ~Goldai STAY CLASSY! - Boogie - Step is like the poshest guy I know. and by posh I mean sexy - Gar -Hullo Step! Your name really bothers me D: -Blondie -@Blondie we got a grammar nazi in the haaaaus :P @Step once more I agree with Goldy. You're pretty cool, way less dirty than us but we had some good times on potc xD -Cher 'Squirto19' - NUTTY BROTHER! You use ":0" way too much and you've gotten me using it too much too. You're hilarious, even though sometimes your jokes are rude to people, and-wait, I would write more, but WAAIT! you still owe me MONEY! That means.. you're a horrible person, your jokes are no good and you shall be roasted next to a PIG! ~Goldai - i agree, you use ":0" way too much. if that indecisive face is like your personality, I'd be worried :3 - Gar - You are completely absurd, and I'm honestly not sure if you still hate me. xD But HEY! You like cows, so it's all good! Oh, and a special tribute- :0 -Blondie -DAT BURGAFACE DOE. And dat wit. nnnn humor! -Cher Where do I begin...? Matthew, it's interesting how we met. I had just watched a horror movie, and you decided to make it worse. I actually really didnt like you. Weirdly enough, we slowly became friends and well... Now, we're much more than that. When I have a rough day I think "I get to see Matt tonight!" You push me to be the person I want to be not only for you, but also for myself. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. The happiness and love you give me is unconditional, and I know since we've been together, my life has been much better. I love you so much. I can't wait to creat more memories with you, and fall even more in love with you ~ Kenzie Jane 'The Scotsman' - There are EYEBALLS IN THE MICROWAVE! - There's a head in the fridge.. ~Goldlock -Which head is it tho? ;) that changes the story laaawts... -Cher - ONLY YOU CAN TAKE BACK WHAT IS YOURS. SAY NO TO THE SOCIALIST OBAMA HUSSEIN - Gar - SINNERMAN, WHERE YOU GON' RUN TO? Thanks a lot! now that song's in my head D': -Blonde 'Victoria Risa Diverti' - You seem nice enough. - Gar -You are FABULOUS, and don't let anybody tell you otherwise! ^_^ 1700's noblewoman! -Blondie -You stand up for what you believe, yet you're reasonable and kind... Damn, stop making me look bad girl! I gotta surround myself with mean people so I look nice and you ruin all that D: -Cher -Lord Genitals wills it. ~Lord Genitals GROW A BRAIN 'Voxelplox' - My first true love, my last true lover <3 - Gar - 'ello, I have no clue who you are! (: -Blondie -WHERE THE F YOU BEEN MAN! I miss you.. and I'm sure Jer misses you more, in the absolute kinkiest way possible. We had some good times, and you're cool and sly even when drunk... let's have a repeat ;) -Cher -We must execute fun times! ~Keira 'William Brawlmartin' - You guys spelled his name wrong ^ - Gar - I don't care what you say; RUSSEL CROWE NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN JAVERT!! :'( -Blondie Thanks for being an amazing friend! - salute - Nate Crestbreaker -Oi love yah<3 -Storm 'William Seasteel' - What exactly is "seasteel"? Sounds like a slang term for some new Swedish drug. - 'ello -Blondie -JOBUNS AND KRODS! JOBUNS AND KRODS! -Cher 'XxLeCaptainxX' I LIEK EATING PIE AND I ALSO MAKE VIDEOS HERE IS MY CHANNEL http://www.youtube.com/user/SomiSushi/featured - Eh. Hello. :P -Blondie -OH MAH. WE GOT A BADASS IN HERE. No wait das just George. WAIT HOLY SHIT LOOK AT HIS D....ELTOID! Oh god that shoulder. So sexy. I liek dat. I liek ju. -Cher MY SECOND FAVORITE ARCH NEMESIS! :D -Gold _____________________________________________________________________________________ (If I forgot to add someone who's active, feel free to add their name) Category:Weird Things